


Blissful Ignorance

by andimackismycrack



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andimackismycrack/pseuds/andimackismycrack
Summary: Post bench scene, TJ and Cyrus are trying to navigate this new and exciting relationship. Things get evermore complicated when Kira takes matters into her own hands.





	1. 'It's a Date'

Cyrus walked home alone that night after everything. His moment with TJ cut short by Buffy and Andi looking for Cyrus. TJ slipped out pretty quickly.   
They sat in a comfortable silence but just as the boys both gathered up enough courage to say something to one another, they heard Andi and Buffy giggling about something, causing the pair of boys to suddenly stand up.   
They grasped each other’s hands for a few seconds more but slowly let go as the voices became increasingly louder. Cyrus still had so much to say to him, since they really didn’t exchange many words on the bench over there.   
The girls whisked Cyrus back into the house. The skinny brunette turned his head back to look at TJ a moment longer. Inside, Andi and Cyrus couldn’t stop teasing Buffy about the goofy smile she couldn’t help but display for all to see.   
“I saw you walk outside with Marty as I was coming back in,” Andi smirked and shimmied her shoulders slightly. Buffy just giggled.  
“If you must know, something happened between me an-”   
She was interrupted mid-sentence by Jonah, ‘You and?” he prodded.  
The four went outside laughing and smiling, they sat down around the fire and got cozy and sentimental. Bex and Bowie approached and greeted the kids with huge, happy smiles.   
This was all going through Cyrus’ mind as he wandered his way home. He approached his front porch glumly, and saw something unexpected. TJ was sitting on his porch steps looking up at the other boy, smiling.   
Cyrus let out a chuckle, “So, the saga continues,” TJ smiled, he always loved Cyrus’ witty remarks.  
“I’m sorry,” Cyrus apologized, “our conversation got cut short.” He looked up at the blonde boy.  
“Cyrus,” TJ said, maintaining eye contact, “Don’t apologize. All that matters is that we can talk now. Right Cy?” He smiled the cutest, most genuine smile, “Of course, Thelonious,”   
“Cyrus,” Cyrus loved it when TJ said his name, he lit up, “I like you,” he paused, “I like you a lot,”  
“TJ, I like you a lot, too.”  
They both smiled, “So what does this mean now?” TJ questioning. “Only reason I’m asking you is because you’re better with words and I tend to get all foggy when I’m nervous and I just ramble on and on until someone stops m-” Cyrus’ lips suddenly interlocked with TJ’s. Even though he was the one to initiate the kiss, Cy was seemingly just as shocked as TJ. Fireworks exploded inside both of their heads.   
“Wow, just wow,” TJ smiled, baffled by this awkward boy’s sudden confidence.  
“Are we together?” Cyrus asked rhetorically, “I mean I think we’re together now,”  
The pair laughed, then looked up, Cyrus’ hand still pressed against TJ’s cheek. TJ lifted his hand to his face and softly stroked Cyrus’.   
“I think...” TJ paused, Cy’s face sprouting a look of concern, “That the kiss said it all,” TJ realized that the whole time, he had been holding his breath. He exhaled, with that came a great big goofy smile.   
“So, have you told anyone? I mean I’ve come out to Buffy, Andi, and Jonah, but no one else,” Cyrus gazed into the taller boy’s glistening green eyes, lit up by the moon and the streetlights.  
“Just my mom, awhile ago, on costume day after the whole Kira debacle. I was pretty upset that I let her get to me and risk our friendship to protect myself from what other people thought of me,”  
Cyrus could see tears filling TJ’s oceanus eyes, he placed a hand back on TJ’s cheek, “You’ll be alright,” TJ nodded, “We’ll be alright,” Cyrus corrected himself.  
“Alright,” confirmed the other boy, wiping his eyes.  
“Goodnight, Cyrus,”   
“Goodnight, TJ.”  
“Meet me at the Spoon for breakfast tomorrow? We can talk more then.” TJ moved his hand to nudge Cyrus’ shoulder.  
“It’s a date,” they both smiled.

⁂ ⁂ ⁂

“It’s a date.” Those words echoed and bounced around in TJ’s mind as he tossed and turned that night, trying to sleep. He was smiling to himself, wondering if Cyrus was too. In fact, he hadn’t stopped smiling since Cyrus left him on his front porch steps.   
He walked home dreamily and his parents wouldn’t stop bugging him about the goony look on his face. He brushed it off and headed upstairs to brush his teeth. He plopped down on his bed and decided to pull up Instagram, wanting to check out the pictures everyone would surely be posting about the party. He saw his classmates’ posts, just the usual, videos of people dancing and singing, group photos, selfies, etc. He kept scrolling. He yawned. Just as he closed his eyes, he swiped past a post by none other than Kira Schmitt. Little did he know, this post could quite possibly change things forever.


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post bench scene, TJ and Cyrus are trying to navigate this new and exciting relationship. Things get evermore complicated when Kira takes matters into her own hands.

Cyrus woke the next morning smiling, thinking about the previous night and TJ. He reached over, unplugged his phone from it’s charger, and unlocked it. Cyrus texted the first person who entered his mind  
[Cyrus: good morning :)]  
[TJ: morning!]  
[Cyrus: see you at the spoon in 30?]  
[TJ: sounds like a plan, underdog :)]

They arrived to The Spoon almost simultaneously, both grinning widely. TJ insisted he hold the door open and Cyrus begrudgingly obliged, still smiling. The boys walked through the door to see a few familiar faces already seated, looking at the pair with a sort of knowingness. This was something both Cyrus and TJ saw but neither mentioned.  
They sat down, waiting to order, making their usual snarky comments and jokes, gazing into each other’s eyes. They still couldn’t tell if the previous night was a dream or not. Amber came up to the pair with a fake ‘I’m your waitress so I have to smile but I really hate you and my job’ smile.  
“Hi can I take your ord-“ she suddenly stopped, fake smile disappearing from her face.  
“What?” TJ insisted she tell them what was wrong. Cyrus looked at TJ, both equally as confused.  
“Oh.. Oh my god. You guys didn’t see it, did you?” her tone became increasingly worried.  
“See what…?” Cyrus questioned, visibly becoming anxious, tapping his menu with his index finger.  
“Just,” she pulled out her phone, pressed a few buttons and hesitantly turned it around, “Here.”  
The boys’ lighthearted expressions faded. “Kira? Why would…” Cyrus trailed off.  
TJ grabbed the phone in disbelief. He was going to kill Kira. This is what he meant when he told Cyrus she wasn’t a good person. He found himself thinking back to the night before, wishing his joke about Kira being a witch and dying, wasn’t so much of a joke.  
“Oh my god,” TJ fumed. Cyrus reached his arm across the table and placed it on top of TJ’s, in hopes of comforting him.  
“We’ll be okay,” Cyrus wasn’t sure if he believed it himself, “It’ll be okay,” Their eyes met with vulnerable and saddened expressions.  
“I-” TJ started, “I have to go,” he stood up.  
“No!, TJ wait!” Cyrus hoped he would stay, he wanted them to figure this out.  
“Please,” Amber pleaded, grabbing her little brother’s hand.  
“I- I’m sorry, I need to be alone,” his eyes welled up with tears. A second or two later, he was out the door, running home.  
Cyrus just sighed and put his head down on the table. He was lost in his own spiraling thoughts until Amber returned a few minutes later with an extra large chocolate milkshake with whipped cream.  
“I um didn’t order this…”  
“Don’t worry about it, I think you need it,” Amber winked and walked away, stopping Cyrus of anymore opposition. He stayed at the booth for a long while, Kira’s post flashing through his vision. He couldn’t stop thinking of TJ walking to the door, looking back at Cyrus, and running down the sidewalk. At this point, the boy was visibly fuming, stuck in his thoughts. He wasn’t sure whether to go find TJ, go home himself, or find his friends. So he just sat. 

⁂ ⁂ ⁂

It had been what felt like hours at this point. Cyrus’ legs were tingling. He hadn’t moved since him and TJ sat down earlier that morning.  
“Cyrus!” chimed a familiar voice.  
“There you are! We’ve been looking for you, we were worried,” another exclaimed. He looked up to see his best friends. He didn’t have the words to talk in the moment but Andi and Buffy sat down regardless.  
”Cyrus…” Buffy turned to face her friend and he stayed completely frozen. Face not moving, empty milkshake glass in front of him. Andi flagged Amber down and go up to talk to her.  
“How long has he been sitting there?” Amber could hear Andi’s genuine concern for her best friend in her tone of voice.  
“It’s been about two hours since i brought him his milkshake,” Amber paused to look over at Cyrus, Andi’s eyes flitted over to Amber then quickly away to him, “I tried talking to him on my break but he wouldn’t say a word. I should’ve called sooner, I’m sorry Andi,”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Andi walked back to the booth where Buffy was trying to get through to Cyrus.  
Eventually, they were able to get him to walk with them back to Buffy’s house. The two girls looped Cyrus’ arms around theirs as they started their walk. The trio clambered up the stairs and finally reached Buffy’s bedroom.  
“Cyrus, please. You have to at least tell us something,” Buffy glanced over to Andi, who had a hand on their friend’s back.  
“It’s gonna be okay. We’re here for you,” Andi continued to rub circles onto the back of Cyrus’ shirt.  
A long silence. Then, “I just,” Cyrus started, choking back his tears, “I can’t lose him, I just got him,” he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He just broke down. At least his two best friends were there to hold him.  
He couldn’t help but feel so stupid. This was all because of Kira. Oh god, Kira. Cyrus hated her. And he didn’t hate anyone, that is, except her.  
The group spent the remainder of the day watching cheesy, animated Disney movies, gorging themselves on microwave popcorn and m&m’s. Buffy and Andi also made sure their best friend drank plenty of water and had at least one real meal that day.  
It was getting late, Cyrus decided to text his dad.  
[Cyrus: I’m gonna stay the night at Buffy’s house, bad day.]  
His dad responded promptly, telling him to have fun and feel better. Cyrus lifted his phone to show his friends that he could stay the night. He absolutely dreaded this next conversation. He knew the girls would tell him to ignore Kira and go talk to TJ but he knew he wasn’t up for that yet.  
“Distract me,” Cyrus begged.  
“I thought that’s what we were doing…” Buffy trailed off.  
“No, I mean,” Cyrus paused to think, “Tell me about what’s happening with you guys, maybe something like what happened with Marty last night?”  
Andi popped her head up in interest, “Yeah, Buffy, what happened with Marty last night?” she repeated Cyrus’ words, slightly shimmying her shoulders.  
“Okay well,” Buffy took what seemed like the longest deep breath ever before continuing, “He kissed me,” she whisper-screamed, a smile plastered across her face. They all giggled and gossiped until they fell asleep, the movie Brave playing in the background. This was exactly what Cyrus needed just then, an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having some major writer's block but i promise part three is coming soon!


	3. You're Safe

Three days after the party, after Kira’s post, TJ still hadn’t spoken to Cyrus, in fact, he barely even said a word to Amber and their parents. He had woken up from his sporadic sleep the night before, not even sure about what time it was. He knew it was morning though, so breathing in deep, TJ pulled out his phone, finding the time to be 5:58am. Then, he did what he hadn’t had the courage to do all weekend, he finally brought himself to look at the picture again.

**[@kira.elizabeth: a very interesting turn of events tonight... I wonder what happens next, cyrus trying to turn the skies gay?]**

He read and reread the caption, zoomed in on the picture, which was highly intrusive by the way, and finally clicked on the comment section, bracing himself for hate and mean people. Instead, what he saw was people getting mad at Kira. He scrolled until he sees a familiar name, one he hadn’t seen in awhile.

**[@reedthespeed: not cool, kira. who do you think you are anyways? cause i think you’re irrelevant.]**

The comment had forty-eight likes. TJ started to feel a little better, considering him and Reed weren’t that close anymore, he still had his back. He kept looking through and reading each one of the sixty-three comments, finally being able to exhale a little more with each positive and affirming word about himself and Cyrus. He had been pretty much locked up in his room, alone with his thoughts. His dark, intrusive thoughts. The ones he wished he could push away and lock in a box somewhere deep inside his mind. TJ got the energy to get out of bed and take a shower, something he hadn’t been able to do since the night he got home from Andi’s party, red cheeks, goofy smile and all.

By the time he stepped out, it was already 6:20, the time he normally woke up on school days. He was dreading today much more than any normal monday, he didn’t think he could bare anyone looking at him differently in the halls or everyone knowing this thing about himself, this thing that he had only told his mom and Amber, besides Cyrus of course. TJ made a plan for the day, texting Cyrus that he would walk him to school, he wanted to talk.

TJ rounded the corner and eyed Cyrus’ house from a block away. He hesitantly made his way up the concrete steps and rapped on the door. Cyrus answered almost immediately, swinging his backpack around his shoulder, “Bye mom,” Cyrus told his mom he was leaving then turned his attention to the boy waiting on his porch.

“Hi,” his voice sounded shaky, “I understand if you just wanna forget it all,” Cyrus started to ramble, “I mean, you’ve been ignoring me since the Spoon and I get why. So if you think it was all a mistake then it’s fine. I’ll forget it,” Cyrus started down the porch steps, back to TJ. He walked towards the sidewalk but before he got there, he felt his hand being pulled back. TJ was for sure using some forced. He roped Cyrus back to him and caught him as he spun back around.

Their red noses were almost touching, Cyrus could feel TJ’s warm breath reach his face, causing his cheeks to flare up to a stop sign red.

“Cyrus…”

TJ slowly leaned down, pulling his hands up, tracing Cyrus’ jawline with a gentle touch. Their eyes met as they pushed their faces toward each other. Their lips interlocked and Cyrus couldn’t think of anything except, ‘This is the most right anything has ever felt in my life,’ he hoped to god that TJ has the same thought.

“I- Wow,” Cyrus stammered.

He smiled. TJ returned it as he wrapped his arm around Cyrus’ shoulders, just like before, except he pulled him in a little closer, his grip was a little tighter.

⁂ ⁂ ⁂

At school, nobody actually made a big deal of Cyrus and TJ, just the normal relationship things that all other middle school couples experienced .Except for Kira, she was following them around for a few days, making snide remarks and backhanded comments. Luckily, she was shut up within a few days, as the school had a spring fling assembly, right before spring break. There they played “You Need to Calm Down” by Taylor Swift and the student body, excluding Kira of course, yelled the famous lyric, “Shade never made anybody less GAY!” Needless to say, she stormed out while everyone else kept happily dancing and singing along.

The next day, after the assembly, around a week after the post, it was soon removed by Instagram since so many people at Jefferson had reported it for harassment. TJ and Cyrus were overwhelmed with support from their friends, and soon family. Cyrus had finally gotten up the courage to tell his family. He told his sister first, she was back home for a long weekend away from college during spring break. He walked into the kitchen and spotted her.

“Hey, Celina,” Cyrus’ eyes were widened and his palms were sticky from sweat.

“Yeah, Cyrus?” she ruffled her little brother’s hair with neatly painted nails on her fingers.

“I- I um have something… important to tell you, can we go upstairs?” his sister’s gentle smile and hand on his back encouraged him to actually go through with it and he exhaled. The siblings made their was to Cyrus’ room and sat on his bed, Celina leaning against the wall, holding a blue throw pillow in her clutch.

“You know you can tell me anything, right Cy?” she said, noticing her brother’s anxious demeanor and panic in his irises. He nodded, taking a large breath in.

“I don’t know why this is so hard. I trust you so much. I’m also not ashamed, it’s just a little nerve wracking, even though I’ve done this before,” Celina reached out her arm and gave Cyrus’ fingers a small squeeze with her own, nodding at him slightly.

“Celina,” Cyrus closed his eyes, “I’m gay,” he forced himself to squint his eyes open.

“Cyrus,” she moved closer towards him, “I love you and I’m so glad you can be your true self finally, I know how long this must’ve been weighing on your chest,” her smile was soft and gentle, like her voice. She pulled Cyrus in and enveloped him into a warm and safe hug, not caring that there were tears staining her shoulder.

Cyrus looked up from the hug, “I love you, thank you.” All his older sister did was pull him back into a bear hug until they lost their balance and fell over off the bed. They found themselves giggling on the ground, feeling the love for each other. Cyrus never thought it could be like this. Him and Celina never got along when she still lived with them. But now that she’s gone, he found a new appreciation for his sister. He was so happy it could be that easy. He had only hoped things would be the same with their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! im still not sure how many parts i will do but it may be winding down. also, to see the instagram post of kira's, go to my tumblr, and search with the hashtag 'blissful ignorance' and you'll find it! have a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for all the support on tumblr! i made an ao3 so its easier to find all my work. thank you all for reading!!


End file.
